


The Son of Aphrodite

by memesonice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith is emo, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), PJO, Voltron au, af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memesonice/pseuds/memesonice
Summary: Keith never really had a normal life but everything spiraled out of control when he found out he was a demigod and he met a certain son of Aphrodite.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yo yo yo my dudes-- this is my percy jackson au with Voltron. I would recommend reading at least one percy jackson book bc i don't think I explained everything very well and you'll prolly be pretty confused if you haven't read the books. If you don't have time to read it or don't want to you can comment or message me on tumblr ( volfrickentron // i don't know how to link it rip me ) . This is also my first real fic (if we don't count that one lashton fit i wrote like 4 years ago) so hmu with feedback. lol thanks for reading this- if u did. ok this is pretty long I'll stop

# Chapter 1

Keith had always loved being alone… to an extent. Growing up he was quiet, not shy, he just didn't like to talk to people. His mother was a widow, Keith’s dad died in some war. Well at least that’s what she would tell him. His mother still wasn't over his dad dying, so much she would barely pay attention to keith. Keith never really understood why his mother would look away from him when he was talking, or why she’d give him what he wanted, if it meant he’d stop asking. Maybe she was still sad that his dad dying? When he turned 5 he was told he had dyslexia, meaning when he would read the letters would get all jumbled up together. He also had ADHD, which means he has attention difficulty, impulsive behavior, and hyperactivity. He really didn't show his hyperactive side that much, but his impulsiveness- that was on display quite a lot. Other then that he usually kept to himself, even as a child.

When Keith was 10 his mother enrolled him in karate because she wanted him out of the house. His Sensei said he was amazing for a first timer. Everyday after school he would walk by a fencing studio on his way to his karate practices. On his 14th birthday he asked for fencing lessons. He quickly climbed to the top of his classes, he was even better than some of the 16 year olds. One time after fencing practice he was packing up his stuff when a teenager named James came up to him from behind and pushed him. “What?” Keith said, holding his ground and turning around to face the boy and 3 of his bonehead friends.

“Listen, I know you think you're good at this stuff, but you're not and we need you to back off. We rule this joint.” James explained. _Who says joint anymore?_ Was Keiths first thought. He shook his head a little before looking at him and furrowing his eyebrows. Was fencing really considered this cool? “I am better than you.” Keith said and turned his back to them so he could finish putting his stuff away. He could hear James mumble something to his buddies and next thing he knew someone was grabbing his arm. Keith quickly grabbed the person’s arm and turned around before hearing a loud squish, then a scream. James was the one screaming and holding the same arm keith was holding, blood rushed down Alecs arm, Keith’s eyes widening. Keith let go and backed up. 

“My arm! He broke my arm!” James screamed. Keith’s eyes widened. He barely touched him. Keith grabbed his still open bag and ran out the door. _How did that happen?_ He thought while running to his house. When he made it home, he shut the door behind him, breathing heavily. His mother looked up from her phone before looking back down at it. “Go make yourself dinner. I’m going out tonight.” Keith nodded and put his bag by the door, took his shoes off then headed to the kitchen. He liked that his mom wouldn’t ask questions all the time but sometimes he wanted to talk to someone.

Keith never went back to fencing classes after the incident. But he found out from gossip at karate class that there were some rocks lodged into James arm, breaking the bone. No one knows how they got there. 

After that incident many weird things would happen to Keith. During gym some of the kids noticed Keith was pretty strong for having barely any defined muscles on any part of his body. He was also faster than all of them. This had never been a problem in grade school because no one cared but now that he’s in highschool people were actually noticing him. Keith could also hear people gossiping from the other side of the room. That wasn’t all though. One particular day after a frustrating karate lesson, he felt the ground tremble beneath him and he almost fell into a small crack in the sidewalk that wasn’t there before. The breaking bones thing only happened once again when a kid named Alec tried to butt into his business. He kept sitting next to Keith at lunch and in classes. Alec also tried to start conversations with him. This kid was insane! Keith was an outsider, a weirdo, no sane person would ever sit by him voluntarily. But it kept happening. Not to mention, Keith felt bad for the dude, he was a cripple, so Keith tried his best to be kind. On the 2nd week of Alec trying to converse with him Keith snapped. 

“Yo, what’s up with Olivia and Ray? No one saw that coming, the two are totally opisit-“ Keith cut him off, “Dude why do keep hanging out with me, I'm sorry if I didn’t hint at it enough but i don't want to make friends.” Alec blinked a couple times before smiling. “Yeah but I can be your friend.” Keith looked at him like he was from a different world. “No. No friends.” He said and started to walk away. He heard the sound of crutches following him. “Alec, i told you I don't wanna be your friend!” Keith was starting to get angry. “I want to be your friend though.” Alec explained, still hobbling up to him, setting a hand on Keith’s shoulder when he caught up with Keith. Keith pushed it off his shoulder, about to turn around when Alec screamed. Keith’s eyes widened and he looked down at Alec’s arm, it was bleeding- a stone lodged deep into his arm. “Oh my god. I'm so sorry.” Keith said, unable to pull his gaze away from the other boys bleeding arm. Teachers were running towards the two boys (one was rolling - he was in a wheelchair but he looked the most concerned.) Alec was crying, looking at Keith with big, wide eyes. “Go.” He said. Keith looked startled. “Excuse me?” Alec backed away, a scared look on his face. “G-get away from me. Go!” Keith started to walk backwards before turning his back to Alec and full on sprinting away from scene.

Alec approached him about a week later, his arm in a sling. Keith looked at the boy before looking straight ahead again and walking a bit faster. “What?” He grumbled. The last thing Keith needed was Alec bothering him during finals week. “I’m sorry for how I reacted.” Keith looked down at Alec, startled. “Um, you had every right to react that way. I mean, I broke your arm! I don't even know how. So many weird things have been happening and...I don't know.” Keith rambled, a pained yet confused expression on his face. 

Alec looked frightened, reminding Keith of the same face he made when he broke his arm. But in a blink of an eye Alec’s look went from scared to concerned. “Follow me.” He said, starting to walk away in the way of the school. For being on crutches he could be fast when he wanted to be. Keith looked after him, uncertain if he should follow, but soon made up his mind followed him. When they got into the school he saw Alec turn a corner and go into a room, Keith quickly followed him in, only to find out it was a closet. The door closed behind him and he was almost touching noses with the curly haired boy.

“You aren't gonna kiss to me are you? Because I mean nothing against you but, you’re not really my typ-” His joke was cut off by Alecs startled look. “Me? Kiss you? Like I’d kiss someone with a mullet. I mean sure you look okay. But a mullet? No thank you” He grumbled. Keith pouted. He liked his mullet.

Alec rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Anyways, I didn’t bring you in here to insult you about your hair. No matter how nasty it is” He explained. Keith gave him a look as if saying ‘go on’, purposely ignoring the hair comments. “When you said weird things have been happening to you, what did you mean?” Alec asked Keith groaned and tilted his head as far back as he could, which was not very far considering how tight a space the two boys were in. “Oh God I’m just now considering you a friend and now you're gonna think I'm insane.” Alec smiled. “A friend?” He said, his voice high pitched. Keith just stared at him, emotionless. “Oh, right. Sorry. I won’t think you're crazy. Trust me, I’ve seen some pretty weird stuff..”

Keith looked down, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. “Weird things like… um, I’m strong. Like really strong. Which is weird because I have noodle arms. I’m also pretty fast. I can hear really well. For example, the people outside this closet for think I’m killing you.” Alec raised his eyebrows. “What else?” Keith almost started crying. He couldn't believe that a boy, the same age as him was making him talk, almost as if he was in trouble. Keith sighed and closed his eyes. “I almost fell into a crack in the sidewalk that wasn't there before. But that’s probably nothing.” He admitted. I don't know how it got there either.” He said opening his eyes, staring back at Alec’s attentive eyes. 

“Oh styx. I haven’t heard of one of you forever.” Alec said. Keith furrowed his eyebrows. “One of me?” Alec shook his head, eyes widening like he just realized what he said. “You know too much, We have to go. They’ll be after you soon.” Keith was terrified. Who was after him? And he literally knew nothing about what’s going on. Alec wiggled out of the closet, waving Keith to follow him. Keith did. 

Alec walked (limped) as fast as he could down the hall and walked into a teacher's classroom. The door was closed and Alec didn’t even knock! Was he crazy? He was going to get them both detentions. Keith stuck his head into the room, finding that it was Mr. Clare’s, their latin teachers, classroom. He was a man in a wheelchair with a pretty sick beard though. And surprisingly, he was listening to Alec with interest.

Mr.Clare looked up at Keith as he walked into the room, the door automatically closing behind him. Then he looked back at Alec. “Mr. Kogane please take a seat, Alec please join him. I have to make a call.” Keith sat in an empty desk, close to Mr.Clare’s desk.” Alec sat next to him. “What’s happening? I’m missing a history final.” Keith asks and Alec looks at him with a nervous look. “We might have to leave early.” Keith furrowed his eyebrows. He was about to ask Alec what he meant when someone-something crashed through the window. A woman (man??) stood in the classroom. How did it get there? Keith didn’t know, and neither did he think about it. All he could think about was how it looked. It was terrifying, it kind of looked like a naked, fleshy bat. Long wings sprouted from its back. “Keith Kogane. I have been looking for you everywhere. Let me take you back to where you belong.” It said in a deep, gargle-y voice. Alec stood up, grabbing onto one of his crutches for balance. “Run!” He yelled. I was already on it, running toward the door

Mr.Claire came out of the room he was in. Except, it wasn't really him. Where his wheelchair should be there was a horse’s body. “Get Keith safe!” He yelled to Alec. Keith looked at Alec, eyes wide only to notice that Alec didn't have pants on, and his legs were extremely hairy. “Duck!” Alec yelled. Keith turned around. “Where?” A desk was coming straight for Keith. 

_______________________________________________________

When Keith woke up a man with bright orange hair and a giant mustache was standing over him. “Oh! You Have woken up!” He said, he had a strange accent. “Oh, drink, drink.” He said and shoved some yellow colored drink in his face. “My name is Coran, you can ask questions later. You’ll feel better once you drink this.” The sleepy Keith kept eye contact with the man while he took a drink. He thought it would taste like pee and this was all a prank but it tasted strangely like cookie dough, his favorite sweet food. He closed his eyes and continued to drink. When he opened his eyes, he felt energized and and awake. He looked around the room. There were a couple more beds in it. A few paintings too. In front of the bed he was in was Alec, he was glad to see a familiar face.

Keith spit out a little bit of the cookie juice. “What is that?” He yelled, pointing to Alecs hairy legs. Alec, with an insulted tone, answered. “My legs. I’m a satyr.” Keith just laid there in complete shock. His only friend wasn’t wearing pants and he had hind legs. “Like those half goat people?” Keith asked. The orange haired dude who was wearing an orange shirt- literally the same color of his hair- nodded. “Yep! Exactly like half goat people! He’s a keeper, To protect demigods from monsters.” Keith felt dizzy. “What’s a Demigod” He asked, it came out a lot more weak and smaller than he had hoped. 

“Well demigods have one god parent and one human parent. You have special abilities and a special smell that make you more distinguished. Satyr’s- like me- try to find you and take you here before the monsters can get you. The more powerful you are, the easier it is to find you. Your smell was pretty strong so i’m still not sure how you survived to be 15. I was still surprised that Fury came in when it did.” Keith felt overwhelmed. He’s a demigod? He didn’t want to ask and look stupid so he asked the other obvious question. “Whats a Fury?” He asked “That monster that tried to kill you back in Chiron’s- Or Mr. Clare’s classroom.” Alec explained

“What?” Keith asked “Mr. Clare’s first name is Chiron? I thought it was Derek.” Alec looked at the orange dude. “Oh little, young Keith you have so much to learn.” Right when he finished his sentence a big dude with dark hair, wearing an orange headband that matched his orange shirt busted into the room. He looked at Keith. His eyes were glossed over as if he was in a trance. “I brought Keith a salad.” He said in a monotone voice, holding out a bowl of salad with tomatoes, carrots and some other stuff Keith couldn’t see. Keith looked at him. Had they met? How did he know his name? “Hunk! You can’t come in here.” Coran said. Hunk blinked a few times, pulling the bowl closer to his body with a sheepish look.. “Lance told me to come in here and see if Keith was cute.” Coran sighed, rubbing his temple. “Stupid charmspeak.” He grumbled. “Hunk, go tell Lance to go to my office and I’ll be in there in a tick.” Hunk nodded, fistbumping Alec and sparing Keith one more look before walking out of the room. “What’s charmspeak” Keith asked.

Coran looked at him, “A kind of power that children of Aphrodite possess.” Keith’s eyes widened. “Aphrodite? As in the greek goddess? Isn't that a my-?” "Ah-ha-ha don't say the M-word here. Names are very strong." Coran sighed and looked at Alec. “Explain everything to him? I have to go deal with Lance.” Alec nodded before sitting down in a chair next to Keith’s bed. Keith stared at his legs. Alec cleared his throat, Keith looked up. “You’re making me feel self conscience with all your staring.” Alec mumbled, wrapping his arms around his torso. Keith apologized. Alec shook his head before going into a long explanation about gods and goddesses. Their children live in cabins in a camp protected from the outside world and monsters. Keith was barely following before but he was completely lost now. “Monsters?” He asked- his eyes wide. “Yeah, like that Fury that attacked us in Chiron’s classroom.” Keith slowly nodded, he didn’t believe Alec for one moment but figured he’d go along with this insane story. “Why do you keep calling Mr.Clare Chiron?” He asked. “Mr.Clare is a disguise. His real name is Chiron, he goes undercover in some schools to keep an eye over demigods-children of the gods-but mostly the most powerful ones.” Keith let out a small “Mhm” 

He sat up, Alec standing up, attempting to push Keith back. “No, I want to get up and talk to Mr.Clare.” Keith protested. Alec looked at him, he was biting the inside of his cheek. “Ok but you might want to stay sitting for this.” Keith felt nauseous sitting up but a minor concussion wasn’t going to stop him from talking to-probably-the most sane person in this place. Gods? Goddesses? What drugs are these people on? 

He crossed his arms, looking at Alec, waiting to hear what he had to say. Alec let out a small sigh. “ Mr.Clare is Chiron, a centaur. The same centaur who trained Hercules, Jason, Perseus, and Achilles.” Keith laughed. He did have a memory of Mr. Clare with a horse body but that could have totally been because he got hit in the head with a desk moments later and that messed him up a bit. Keith slowly got out of bed. He was sporting an orange camp half blood shirt and the jeans he wore to school, except they were cleaner then he remembered. Alec grabbed onto his arm, Helping him keep steady.

Alec led him outside and Keith was hit with a humid gust of air. He looked slightly uncomfortable, then his whole body relaxed. He was faced with an array of cabins, at least 20, all different sizes and colors. Behind that was a lake, next to the lake a strawberry field, people were walking through it, surrounding the rest of the lake was a forest that went on for what seemed to be forever. There was a large ancient greek arena not to far from that along with a giant house, stables, and a volleyball court. He was admiring the view when Keith smelt something. Barbeque? Pizza? Chinese? Keith looked to the side of the building he walked out of and a structure with no walls and no roof but it held long picnic tables where a lot of people wearing identical orange shirts were sitting. Some campers were looking at him. A few looked away and talked to the people next to them but most kept staring. “Come on.” Alec said, ushering Keith in the opposite way of the people. 

He turned the corner of a house, when he almost fainted. A man’s torso with a horse’s body was talking to someone with Coran. He couldn’t believe it! Alec wasn’t lying. There was an actual centaur. The centaur turned his head. That was definitely Mr.Clare. He had the same beard. “Ah, Keith. Nice to see you up.” The boy Chiron was talking to tried to get away but Coran yelled at them to stay. All Keith could do was nod. “I’m guessing most of this is a surprise to you. I am in fact not in a wheelchair. I had to find a disguise that would keep my legs from being seen by the mortals, a wheelchair worked perfectly. You’re also probably very confused. But you will understand more later. You will make friends and train with your cabin mates. Jake, the cabin leader, will explain later. Why don’t you come with me to the mess hall?” Chiron walked (trotted?) in front of Keith, leading the way to the dining pavilion. 

Chiron moved out of the way, now allowing Keith to see who he was talking to. Keith was faced with maybe the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. He had short brown hair, tan skin, beautiful blue eyes and, he was wearing a torn camp half blood shirt. His nose was upturned and cute, he had a jaw that could cut diamond, and a mischievous smile was spread on his face, Keith wanted to stare at him all day. The boy was looking at Coran, smiling even though he was being yelled at. His eyes travelled to Keith and then his smirk got slightly wider. And then he winked. He winked. At Keith. He. Winked. At. Keith. 

Keith wanted to walk to him and kiss him-which was strange because he’d never felt this way nor has he ever kissed anyone. Chiron turned to Keith, seeing his eyes wide, and he was just staring at the other boy. Chiron reached over and ruffled Keith’s hair, then pulling him away from the two males. When out of earshot, Chiron looked at Keith. “Don’t fall for it.” He said. Keith looked up at him, confused. “What?” He asked. “Lance is a son of aphrodite. He can use amokinesis, an ability to control emotion of love and desire.” Keith nodded slowly as he walked into the mess hall. There were several tables, some crammed with campers, others had only a few people. Chiron led him to the biggest table in front of the room. A woman with white hair and dark skin was sitting there. She was wearing a light blue and white form fitting shirt with black leggings. She stood when Keith and Chiron came up to the table. She was wearing black high heels which strangely went with her outfit.

She extended her hand to shake Keiths. “My name is Allura. I am The camp director. I understand you have not been claimed by your parent. You will stay with the cabin of Hermes. God of messengers, thieves and travelers. You will stay there till you have been claimed.” Keith was very confused. Claimed? Hermes? Is this actually happening? Keith didn’t ask any of that. He just nodded. Chiron pointed to the table filled with the most people and Keith almost groaned, he didn’t, but he almost did. That would be rude and Allura scares him. He made his way to the table. He felt many eyes on him but one stare stuck out more than the others. He looked to his right to see a teen- man? He was sitting with a small boy, and the boy from earlier, Hunk maybe. The man-teen-person was very muscular. He had all black hair except for a tuft in the front of his head which was colored white. He had icy blue eyes that made Keith feel extremely nervous. Keith looked down and quickly made his way to the Hermes table.

He didn’t feel like introducing himself to anyone so he didn’t know how he was going to squeeze onto the bench. Keith was in luck though because a boy with blonde hair and a pointed nose welcomed him in. His name was Jake and he was the cabin leader. They all got their food, anything they wanted. They just had to say it. “Galbi.” Keith said and a bowl of the korean food appeared in front of him. Jake told Keith that he has sacrifice some of his food to the gods, it’s kind of like a tradition. Keith shrugged. He thought it was dumb but why not? He watched a few other people walk up to it and scoop some of their food into a fire. They all put different foods in. Some put in meat, veggies, fish, and even fruits! When he walked up to the fire Keith expected it to smell like dead fish or something but it smelt delicious. He scooped some of the meat and dropped it into the fire. The smoke blew into his face but it didn’t smell like smoke, it smelt like sweeter galbi. Hey dad, heres some galbi. It’s my favorite. Please claim me I guess. He didn’t know who he was talking to but he felt the need to say it. When Keith sat back down he took a bite of the food and he immediately smiled. It tasted just like his grandma's cooking. 

When dinner ended, Keith followed the Hermes kids to their cabin and was given a sleeping bag. “Hermes is the god of travelers so it only makes sense that his cabin gives unclaimed kids a place to live till their parent claims them. As you can see it’s very crowded so um, just find a place on the floor.” He handed him an orange sleeping bag and a pillow. “Tomorrow I’ll give you a schedule and I’ll show you around.” Keith nodded and started walking around the large cabin. 

Keith found a place close to the wall and snuggled into his orange sleeping bag. He tried to sleep for a solid hour but he became more restless every minute. He was thinking of too many things at once. Everything in his mind was going crazy. What’s going to happen to his mom? Who is his dad? Didn’t he die in war? He was a demigod? His dad was a god? Gods actually exist? Lance. Lance. Lance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> capture the flag boi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a little short. I'm not v good at battle scenes or like writing in general lol. enjoy kiddos.

# Chapter 2

It had been a week since Keith had came to camp and that was all Lance had talked about. Hunk was tired of hearing about the new camper. Lance was currently at his vanity table applying foundation, quickly covering his freckles that he hated with a passion. “I mean, he’s so cute!” Lance gushed. “That mullet is actually disgusting though. I should cut it off. Just like, while he’s sleeping. Oh my gods! Could you imagine him with short hair? He’d be sooooooo attractive-not that he isn’t! He’s so hot oh my gods-even with a mullet. And that’s saying something.” He rambled. Hunk looked up at the boy. The rest of the aphrodite cabin was out fishing. Lance, as the cabin leader, got to do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. Fishing was not something he’d like to do so he ditched, he would never get close to water if there was even a slight chance he’d get splashed.

Hunk got up and walked up behind Lance. “Don’t you think we should be getting ready for the capture the flag game instead of talking about cute boys?” He asked while starting to massage Lance’s shoulders. “Oh, Hunk.” Lance said in a sympathetic voice, setting his blue beauty blender down. “Buddy, pal, bff, my best bro, you didn’t actually think I’d participate in that?” Hunk nodded, an understanding look on his face. “Oh, well okay. I guess I’ll just show off to Keith by myself since we’re on the same team.” He said, knowing that Keith would catch his attention. 

“Keith?” Lance asked. “Demeter’s cabin teamed up with Hermes?” 

Hunk stopped massaging Lance’s shoulders and crossed his arms, smirking.

“Yep. We’re totally gonna beat the blue teams butt’s without you on their team.” Hunk taunted. He meant it though. Lance was the most powerful demigod at camp, other than Shiro. Lance didn’t care about a lot of things except for cute boys/girls, getting what he wanted, looking cute, and showing off. If you combine all of those, there’s no stopping him. And in this game of capture the flag, all of those were conveniently combined.

Lance’s eyes narrowed. “Oh, I’m going to capture that flag.” He said. He stood up and slipped on his shiny silver shoes that were somehow always clean no matter how many times he fought in them. “I’ve gotta meet with my siblings and go over our plan. Hasta la later Hunk! Love you.” Lance said as he walked out of the cabin. Hunk smiled triumphantly as Lance walked out- leaving him alone in the obnoxiously pink cabin. Hunk got out of the cabin as fast as he could. 

Lance marched over to the lake, where his cabin-mates were, his hands on his hips. “My children!” He called out, waving his siblings over to him. “Gather ‘round. Gather ‘round. Mama’s got somethin’ to say.” The boys and girls of cabin 10 dropped their fishing rods and gathered around Lance. “What?” One of the boys asked. “Alright kiddos. As most of you know, there is a capture the flag game going on in a couple of hours.” Lance started to say but was interrupted by a girls groaning. “Sally, if you don't shut your diddly darn mouth I will slap you. Don't test me.” Lance said, glaring at her. Sally gulped before sitting back against her sister. “Okay, as I was saying, before i was rudely interrupted.” Lance said, beginning to pace. 

“We will be participating in this game. I know that doing...stuff isn't really our thing. But we must win.” One of Lance’s younger brothers rolled his eyes. 

“Is this because of your new crush on the Hermes kid?” He asked. Lance turned to him and gave him a dirty look. “How dare you believe I’m doing this to just impress a boy! I’m doing this for the pride and the feeling of winning. I will carry team blue to victory.” 

“So, you want to show off?” Ian concluded. Lance flushed, and a few of his cabin mates were shocked. Lance never gets flustered over people-this was the first time

Lance cleared his throat and continued, “Now does anyone know who's on our team? I didn't pay attention to the last meeting.” Lance looked around the group. No one knew. “Ugh, okay. I'll just ask someone who pays attention to things that don't matter.” Lance grumbled. He looked around the shore of the lake seeing a few water nymphs giggling and pointing. Lance followed where they were pointing and smiled. “Shiro!” he called out, trying to get the teen’s attention. The whole cabin turned around to look at the shirtless boy. 

Shiro was in swimming shorts, stretching his arms over his head, about to jump into the water. “Shiro! I know you heard me.” Lance yelled even louder, starting to walk angrily to him. Shiro turned to face Lance with a bored look on his face. “What?” He asked once Lance was behind him. Lance smiled sweetly and touched Shiro’s arm. Shiro groaned and brushed his hand away. “Just tell me what you want. No need to try to charm me.” Lance scoffed and crossed his arms. “You dismiss my power so quickly! I’m very good at what I do.” Lance said, furrowing his eyebrows. Shiro rolled his eyes but a small grin appeared on his face. “what do you want, Lance?” Lance smiled widely and looked at Shiro with bright eyes. “Do you know the teams for capture the flag?” He asked sweetly. 

Shiro nodded and sighed. “Yes. Did you not pay attention to the last meeting?” Shiro asked while walking over to his things, pulling out a list from his bag. Lance laughed and shook his head. “Oh sweet Shiro.” He said before changing his tone to being completely serious. “I never pay attention.” Shiro looked back at him, pursing his lips. “Uh-huh. Okay.” He said while approaching him, handing him the paper. “We’re on the same team so I’m sure we'll do well.” Shiro explained. Lance shook his head. “Oh we'll do better than well. We will win!” He said with confidence, taking the paper from him and lifting it in the air. Lance turned to his siblings on the other side of the beach. “We got Shiro!” He yelled. 

His cabin mates looked at each other before one of them yelled, “What?” Lance sighed and shook his head. The moment was gone. He lifted the paper above his head again and almost screamed, “We got Shiro!” His cabin mates started cheering. “Heck yeah.” He said before walking toward them. 

Lance ended up getting tired while trying to get to get back to his meeting place so he made the rest of his cabin meet him halfway. When they caught up he had everyone sit in a circle. “Alright, my children. This is the plan…” 

__________________________

Jake had handed Keith a sword and a shield. “Alright. You’ve had only a week of training, but you’re a natural at handling swords, so I’m putting you on flag guarding duty.” Jake explained. He must of noticed Keiths nervous glance off to the side. “Don’t worry. We have a strong defense.” Keith nodded slowly. He didn’t feel convinced. A few kids from Nike’s cabin were talking over their plan. Jake smiled and patted Keith’s head awkwardly. “We have Demeter and Dionysus on the outskirts for defense, Hypnos close by and Athena, Hephaestus and the rest of Hermes are on offense. Plus, we have Tyche on our team so we have all the luck we need. You’re in good hands.” Keith nodded and watched as Jake walked away. 

Then he heard the sound of the horn being blown. The game started

Keith heard screams and laughter but no one came to try to steal the flag. He didn’t dare talk to the children of Nike, they were way too into this game and would probably kill him if he spoke. After about 20 minutes he was about to set his shield down because his arm was getting tired when a darkness fell over them. Keith raised his shield, pressing his back into a nearby tree. He lifted his sword as it became darker. “Nike, ready positions.” One of the Nike kids yelled. “You get the nike kids, I’ll get that hermes kid.” He heard someone say. There were three figures, dressed in all black standing about 10 feet in front of him. Two of them made their way towards the Nike kids, who were looking around and swinging blindly. How could they not see? Keith could see fine. “Where are you?” The remaining kid asked. They pulled a knife out of their pocket, walking in the direction opposite of Keith. They didn’t seem to see him. It was as if Keith was invisible. Keith held his breath. “Hey, hey hey!” He heard a voice yell. 

The person in all black whipped their head around. A boy in a blue armor was standing at the top of a small hill. “I thought I was going to get Keith! What happened to the plan. Where is he anyways?” Lance asked. Keith’s eyes widened, feeling his whole body heat up. Lance was looking for him. “Um… I don’t know.” The person in all black admitted. But Keith wasn’t paying attention, Lance looked amazing, even in dim light. His blue armor was broken and his under shirt was ripped and he had a long bloody cut on his cheek but he still looked amazing. His leg armor somehow fit him perfectly. There was the sound of metal hitting metal and a few yells. Iris’s kids found Nike’s. Keith shook his head, knocking himself out of his trance. “How can you not see him? You have night goggle things on!” Lance exclaimed, starting to make his way down the hill.

Keith moved away from the tree and swiped the person in black’s legs with his sword. They fell with a scream. Lance stopped moving, a startled look on his face. “Who’s there?” He called, looking around. Keith was going to answer but he noticed a boy in gold armor, holding a bow and arrow running toward the flag. Keith looked down at the person lying at his feet, they were trying to stop the bleeding in the back of their legs. Keith grabbed their knife that was sitting next to them. He turned back to the flag, running to try and stop the boy. He wouldn’t get there in time. 

He threw the knife.

He saw the boy crumple to the ground. Keith would have stopped and pat himself on the back but he had to protect the flag. It started to rain when Keith got to his destination. A giant bolt of lightning struck the middle of the battle field, a boy with black and white hair standing in the middle of it, holding the bolt in his bare hand. People started running to the flag since the defense was down. Keith was fending of two children of Ares when even more people started fights around them. “You’re pretty good for someone who doesn’ have a daddy.” Said one kids he was fighting. “Yeah, not good enough.” The other said, hitting him and pushing him down with their shield. Keith heard a snap in his arm. Keith couldn’t let them get the flag. He didn't like this game that much, he just didn't want to let his team down. Keith somehow found his strength and lifted himself up from the ground with his right arm, ignoring the searing pain in his left. Keith almost fell again once the ground started to rumble and crack. A giant crack in the soil appeared right in front of the flag. The Ares kids stopped before they could fall in. what a bummer. Now, imagine about 5 dead zombies with full armor and swords coming out of a giant crack in the ground and just start going to town. That's what was happening.

People started running in the opposite direction of the flag and screaming as the dead soldiers chased after them. They were pretty fast for being dead. Strangely, this didn't bother Keith. He was perfectly fine. Keith looked around as the darkness was lifting. No one was around him. He was alone and his curiosity got the best of him. He walked to the pit still nursing his left arm. Keith was about to look into the pit to see what had caused it when some kids on the red team came running to Keith cheering. Jake was holding a Blue flag high above his head. “Keith! We did it! Kei-” Jake was yelling before he got cut off by a scream. Lance was covered in mud from head to toe and was still running away from a dead soldier that was following him. Jake watched Lance for a moment before looking back at Keith and his jaw literally dropped. Jake pointed to something above Keith’s head. A few of keith’s cabin mates also looked at Keith, they all gasped and talked to the people around them. Allura, Coran and the whole blue team joined the commotion.

Keith looked behind him, saw nothing but when he looked above him there was a dark red staff above his head. Keith watched it fade before he looked back at his friends, they all looked scared. He wasn’t sure what the image meant but when he looked around at the crowd of people they were all still staring at him he figured it had to be something bad. Allura, the camp director, looked bewildered and Coran was already walking towards him. “Let’s go back to the big house, son of Hades.” Coran said once he was standing in front of Keith. _Son of Hades? ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooooooooooo Keith is literally the spawn of satan. hahahahhahahaha ok I'm sorry. Lol comment and leave see kudos if u want.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lil angst but thats ok bc we all need some angst in our lives amirite??????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda think i know what i want to with this but im not really sure????? rip

“I know that Keith is like a kid of Hades and everything,” Lance said and looked around. “But I still think he’s like, really attractive.” He confessed. “No,” Pidge said bluntly. Lance sighed, laying on his bed. He had his legs up against the wall and his head was hanging over the side. His friends, Hunk, Shiro, and, Pidge were all hanging out in Aphrodite’s cabin Friday night. The boys didn't have to worry about Lance's cabin mates because they were having a party on the beach. “I don’t know, Lance.” Hunk agreed with Pidge. “I think you should lay off the dude. He’s dangerous.” Hunk said. He was sitting on Lance’s bed the correct way, vertically. He laid his legs across Lance’s stomach. “Ugh. That’s what you said about Shiro and look at him! He’s socially acceptable.” Shiro glared at him from his seat at Lance’s vanity. “Hey.” He said. Lance looked at him and shrugged. “Sorry dude.” He said. Shiro crossed his arms and leaned forward on the chair. “Oh and,” Lance added. “Sitting backward on a chair doesn’t make you look anymore cooler than the rest of us.” Shiro blushed slightly but he didn’t move, he was used to Lance insulting everyone. He never really meant anything bad. It was just his personality. 

Pidge looked up from the book she was struggling to read. She might be a child of Athena but she still has dyslexia-like all demigods. “In my opinion Hunk is correct. Shiro is dangerous, He is a son of Zeus but he’s learned to control his abilities. Keith is a son of Hades and he doesn’t know how to control his.” She said in that matter-of-fact tone Lance hated with all his being. Lance turned to Pidge and squinted. “Did anyone ask you?” He asked. Pidge stared back at Lance, just as intensely. “Bite me.” She grumbled before looking back at her book. Lance considered actually biting her but didn’t want to make Hunk move. He looked so comfy, he was even starting to fall asleep. 

Lance let his arms dangle off the edge of the bed. “I think it’s hot. I think it makes him hotter than Shiro. And Shiro’s pretty dang hot.” Hunk nodded in agreement, still half asleep. “But Keith has like this bad boy aura to him now. It was there before but now it’s more there. Ugh. It’s painful how hot he is and he acts like he doesn’t know it.” Lance complained. Shiro sighed and shook his head. “I mean, I wouldn’t go after him If I were you. You don’t have to listen to us, you should, but just know that we’re here for you if you need help.” He explained. “I’m not!” Pidge almost yelled. “He should listen to me. I’m a daughter of Athena I know the probabilities of what will most likely happen.” Lance and Shiro looked at her. Lance just wanted his friends to say ‘yeah sure go for it!’ and ‘wow I agree, he is hot.’ But they all seemed to be against him and lecturing him. Even Pidge! Lance is twice her height and about 3 years older. “I agree with Pidge, but Lance can make his own choices,” Shiro said in a calm voice, knowing Lance and Pidge were constantly at each other's throats. They were both feisty and snappy, Shiro didn’t recommend leaving them alone by themselves because he can promise a fight would happen.

Lance blinked a couple times, trying not to get frustrated with Shiro but it was too late for the younger girl. “I don’t need wisdom when I have love,” Lance said, his voice higher than usual. Pidge closed her book and stood up. “You might not think so, but everyone needs wisdom eventually. And don’t come after me when you need it.” Lance scoffed and snapped his fingers. “Curse you.” He said, power and emotion pouring out of his voice. Pidge’s shorts and orange camp shirt immediately grew two sizes too big. She squeaked as she held up her pants as they almost dropped off her body. She ignored how her shirt was hanging off her shoulder. “I can’t believe you!” She screamed and stomped out of the cabin. This was not the first time he had cursed Pidge’s clothing two sizes too big. Lance was a powerful demigod and had mastered many abilities of Aphrodite, and cursing people's clothes at least two sizes too big for a certain amount of time was one of them. It was also his personal favorite.

Lance sighed in content once Pidge had stomped out, you could almost see the smoke fuming from her ears. Shiro stared accusingly at him. “Lance, you can’t curse her clothes every time you get mad at her. Go apologize,” he said in a scolding tone.

Lance looked up to make sure Hunk was still asleep, knowing that if he heard what he was about to say Hunk would get mad. The last thing he needed was for his best friend to hate him. He could deal with the other two. But he grew up with Hunk, he loves the dude. If he was mad at him Lance would hate himself because Hunk never gets mad. 

“Listen, Shiro,” Lance said, his voice oozing with venom. “You might think that just because you’re three years older than me and the son of a big bad god, no offense Zeus-you're a real G, that you can tell me what to do. You aren’t my big brother and you aren’t my dad. I’m tired of you trying to control me and my decisions. You telling me what to do hasn’t even started recently! It’s been going on for-eveeer! It’s annoying and I know I am not a child of Athena like Pidge, but I’m pretty smart. I might like makeup and shiny things but I can be smart and make decisions for myself. Sometimes i might need a push in the right direction, sometimes, and you were really cool about that at first. But know you’re acting like my dad and constantly telling me to do things.” Shiro tried to interrupt him and say something but Lance put a hand up, silencing him. His face dropped and he was no longer radiating attitude. 

“Sure, going after Keith might be dangerous and weird but….but.” Lance started to tear up. His voice changed from mean to soft and vulnerable. 

He quickly wiped a tear off his face and sniffled. He didn’t want to show how weak he was in front of Shiro, the one person he’s ever looked up to. “But I really like him.” Lance continued. “I don’t really know how to explain it. For once in my life, I don’t know how I feel! There’s something pulling me towards him. And there’s a feeling in my stomach that if I don’t go after him I’ll regret it. I’ve never felt this way about anyone, like ever. And I can’t talk to anyone about it! My siblings wouldn’t understand and they’d think I’m a loser for having feelings of attachment. My mom probably doesn’t care, my dad-” Lance sucked in a breath, tears running down his face even faster at the mention of his dad. “-is too busy, and on top of all that, my dumb friends are against me and him. And I’m really scared, Shiro! You guys aren’t helping by telling me that Keith is bad and dangerous because I know! I know. I know…. I just, I can’t get him out of my head.” Lance couldn’t help but allow a few tears fall down his cheeks.

“He’s all I can think about all the time. I just needed your guys to support for once and I-I couldn’t even get that! You couldn’t even be happy for me when I told you guys I still like him and I was thinking of pursuing him. What a bunch of friends.” Lance covered his face, hiding his puffy red eyes. “Lance.” Shiro started to say, feeling terrible after Lance’s rant. Lance rarely expresses his real feelings. He usually covers his true feelings with humor, jokes, or insults. “I'm so-”

“Get out!” Lance demanded, cutting him off. He heard footsteps and a door shut. Lance didn’t actually want him to leave. He wasn’t sure if he accidentally used his charmspeak or if Shiro actually just left.

Lance let a few quiet sobs escape his mouth before he felt Hunk’s legs move off his stomach and two big arms found themselves around Lance’s waist. Hunk pulled the boy towards his body. Lance immediately hid his face in his best friend's chest. “It’s ok Lance.” Hunk whispered, his voice gentle but still sleepy. He must have woken up while Lance was talking to Shiro. Lance started to ugly cry. He was glad his face was hidden. His mom would’ve been disappointed if she saw him like this. “No one s-supports me.” Lance hiccuped. “For once I don’t know what I’m doing!” He cried harder. “I just want support.” He said, grabbing the back of Hunk’s shirt. “Shh. I know, I know.” Hunk said and ran his fingers through Lance’s now messy hair. “I’m here for you bud. You can count on me.” He knew that once you wiped away all of the makeup and anger, Lance was just a fragile kid. For being a son of Aphrodite he was pretty insecure.

Hunk and Lance laid there for a while, Lance cried and hiccuped till he fell asleep. Hunk stayed awake with Lance and comforted him by telling him everything was going to be okay and that he would be there for Lance. Hunk didn’t fall asleep till he made a promise to the gods that if anyone hurt Lance he would hurt the heartless kid.

________________________

 

Keith woke up earlier than usual. He didn’t have a bad dream for once so that was good. He sat up, leaning his hands on the coffin-shaped mattress. He raised his hands in front of him, stretching and popping his back. He looked out one of the windows and wasn’t surprised that it was barely light out. Keith slipped on a black shirt and his usual black pants. He looked around the empty cabin and rubbed his head. His eyes were trained on a shrine made of bones and shiny stones. Leaning against it was a shiny black sword. Keith didn’t know who it belonged to, no one had come into this cabin for almost 50 years and it didn’t have a spec of dust on it. Keith never touched it, the thing was terrifying. 

Today was Saturday- a free day. Keith groaned and almost decided it would be better for him to just go back to bed. Almost. He heard footsteps outside of his door, then window, then door again. Keith grabbed one of his daggers off a nearby table and crept towards the door. No one had talked to him in the last three days, people avoided him like the plague.Except for the few kids who would try and prank him. He listened closely and waited till the footsteps returned to the front of his door. Keith swung the door open, dagger raised. He expected one of the Apollo kids to be messing with him again but it was just that pretty boy from Aphrodite. 

Lance had on a blue v-neck and skinny blue jeans that clung to him in all the right places. He had a large jacket on, it was a light army green with orange straps around the arms. He stared at Keith- his eyes wide and scared. Keith would have expected a pickup line from Aphrodite’s son by now but Lance was probably too scared. It seemed like everyone was scared of him. Keith lowered his knife and leaned against the doorframe. Lance looked beautiful with the pink light of the sunrise highlighting his smooth tan skin. “What?” Keith asked. Lance had been staring at him with wide eyes for about a minute straight. Lance blinked a couple times and coughed awkwardly. He started playing with the drawstrings of his jacket. “I- um- I was wondering if you wanted someone to sit with at your table for breakfast,” Lance said, looking down. Why was he so nervous? Lance thought. He had flirted with boys so many times before this, it should be easy. Except for the fact that none of those boys had been Keith.

Keith stared at Lance. He wasn’t expecting a pretty boy like Lance to appear at his door around 6 in the morning and he definitely was not expecting to be asked for a breakfast buddy. Keith scratched the back of his neck. “Are you planning something?” He asked. Lance looked taken aback. “Wh-what? No!” He said defensively, “Why would you think that?” Keith narrowed his eyes. “You have never talked to me before and now you’re suddenly offering to sit with me at breakfast. Also, you’re being quiet and you’re usually loud.” Keith explained. Lance blushed and rocked on the balls of his feet. “I, um. I had a rough night. I’m not really fully recovered.” Lance mumbled, looking down. Keith’s eyes immediately softened. He finally realized that Keith's eyes were puffy and red, there were black smudges around his eyes most likely from makeup that had smeared. 

Keith might have been the kid of Hades but he knew what it was like to have a rough night. Keith opened the door wider and stepped out of the door frame. “Come in?” He offered. Lance smiled weakly and took a step into the other boy's cabin. He looked around the dark house and observed the red coffin beds and green Greek fire torches lighting the room. “Cozy,” Lance commented. Keith smiled and sat on his bunk. “Yeah, I don’t know who designed this place but I would have done a lot of things differently,” Keith said. Lance smiled and took a seat on the bunk next to Keith’s. “Yeah like actually added lights instead of Greek fire torches.” Lance offered and Keith nodded. “Made the beds, not actual coffin shapes. Do you know how hard it is for me to sleep? I literally turn just a little bit and half of my body just falls off.” Keith complained. Lance laughed. Keith didn’t mean for it to be funny but he decided it was the prettiest sound he had ever heard. 

“Yeah, I’m a weird sleeper. I would never survive here. Gods, and the black walls. It just, it feels so depressing.” Lance said. Keith smiled slightly and leaned against the headboard of the bed so he could face Lance. He stretched his legs out in front of him. Lance did the same. He was internally screaming, they were so close to one another. “Yeah. At least a purple or blue for the walls.” Keith said and Lance agreed. “Better than bright pink,” Lance grumbled and leaned his head back and closing his eyes. “I thought you liked your cabin,” Keith said. Lance shook his head before looking back at the other boy. “Oh! I love my cabin. Best place on earth. Hands down.” Lance exclaimed. “I mean, except the pink. The pink is just gross. Maybe like a pastel color or something. I don’t know.” He admitted and smiled sheepishly. He felt bad he just made fun of his own cabin but he felt like he could trust Keith and tell him anything. “I think that would suit your cabin,” Keith said, biting his lip as he tried to imagine what the color would look like on the cabin

An awkward silence fell over them.

Lance could only think about how cute Keith looked in his all black outfit and how his hair was still a little messy. Keith was just blushing like crazy. He had never been this close to a cute boy before. “So um,” Keith started to say, playing with the crinkled sheets of his bed. He was a teenager who lived alone. Did you expect him to make his own bed? “If you don’t mind me asking, what happened last night?” Keith asked. He didn’t want to intrude but he was actually worried about Lance. He barely knew the guy but at least he knew that he didn’t like seeing him upset like this. 

Lance looked down at his jeans and subconsciously started to play with his hair. “I um, I got in a fight with my friends.” Keith nodded. “Why?” He asked and Lance’s eyes widened and he dropped his hands onto his lap. What was he going to say? _I told them I wanted to go out with you but they said no so I yelled at them? _Yeah, he wasn’t going to say that. Instead of answering he just shrugged. Keith bit his lip and nodded. “I understand. I shouldn't have asked. It’s not my place.” Keith said and looked into Lance’s bloodshot eyes that were still somehow the most beautiful color that has ever existed.__

__“But I’m always here for you if you want to talk.” Keith offered and Lance blushed. He was glad his tan skin plus the dim light would hide his blush. “Yeah. I think I’ll take you up on that offer.” He said shyly._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr- volfrickentron

**Author's Note:**

> lol the parents of every1 will be revealed later.


End file.
